


赌鬼

by Locen



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-14 21:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16920360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Locen/pseuds/Locen
Summary: “我钟爱你，我轻佻的爱人，我可怕的、热恋的人。”架空背景，NC-17警告：双性阿水，继子/继母不伦情节





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 雷文，写哪算哪

“听说了么？老爷的新夫人是个半雌儿。”掌勺的老婆子靠在厨房油腻的长桌前，身边围了一圈脑袋。仆人们窃窃私语，管家先生从他们后面走过，脸皱得像颗胡桃；但他没有出言喝止，反倒不动声色地竖起耳朵。“小孩子不要听。”老婆子挥手赶开帮厨妹子，小姑娘哼了一声，转身去添火。

杰拉德·皮克走下楼梯，在半掩的门后听到他们讲话。“我知道那种人，男人皮相，下面有女人的东西。”歪嘴马夫比出个下流的手势，手指屈起，像在挖弄什么似的，“战前我在赫恩斯上校手下的时候——”

“又开始了。”前夫人的贴身女仆用手指戳他的脑门。

“哎，哎，我说真的。”马夫躲开她的手，笑着与她闹了几个来回，“老赫恩斯带我们见识过半雌儿。我得说，又恶心又漂亮，总是比寻常姐们儿的滋味好些。我们当时遇上的那个年纪偏大了，他有点力不从心——”

“新夫人倒是年轻，二十三四罢了。”

“那岂不只比少爷大一两岁吗？”

杰拉德·皮克推开了半闭的厨房门。仆人们赶紧站起来行礼，慌乱间一盆面浆扣在了地上。近几年来，皮克长得很高，他只是站在那里，就可以毫不费力地威压在场的所有人。他的视线扫过仆人们的脸，最终与老管家对视。皮克说：“我饿了。”

掌勺婆子赶忙在围裙上抹了抹手，去给他取新烤的布甸。皮克道了谢，接过小餐碟，往嘴里送了两勺，一边大嚼一边说：“管住嘴巴。”他临走前故弄玄虚地补了一句：“我都听得到。”

后来杰拉德·皮克坐在餐桌旁，打量着他父亲的新婚妻子，感觉并不满意。这个男人叫做塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯，来自塞维利亚，与皮克的父亲相识在马德里，经一位老友一手撮合，最终决定结婚。拉莫斯让皮克感觉不舒服。他并不怨恨父亲续弦，这场古怪的婚姻一定在极大程度上有关生意往来，难道会有人相信他父亲爱上了这样的男人吗？半雌儿，又恶心又漂亮，他想起仆人们的闲话。拉莫斯可谈不上漂亮。他半长的头发在脑后梳成一个小小的发髻，但面庞仍有戾相。他瞪起眼睛的模样让皮克觉得很受冒犯：一位尊贵优雅的夫人——譬如他已经过世的母亲——绝不会在生人面前展露出这种粗鲁的、具有攻击性的审视。如今这位竟是他的新母亲，他的小妈妈。皮克感觉自己的胃抽搐了一下。他猛然意识到，歪嘴马夫所谓的恶心与漂亮兴许指的是半雌儿的下体。他真不该在晚餐时间想这个。

晚些时候，皮克陪着父亲与拉莫斯在起居室里谈天。父亲娶了一个年纪能当他儿子的男人，皮克缓慢地消化着这个事实。这对夫妻并肩坐在一起，好似一棵百年的榕树上拴了一只豹子。他父亲老了，饮过两杯茶还是犯困，拉莫斯搀扶他起来，带他回卧室就寝。“晚安，父亲。”皮克站在原地，斟酌了一会儿，“晚安，夫人。”

拉莫斯发出一声刺耳的嗤笑：“叫我塞尔吉奥。”

其实皮克也不必自寻烦恼。除了一些必要的场合，拉莫斯完全不会主动来打扰他。皮克在英国读书，唯有假期会回到父亲位于巴塞罗那的庄园，想来两人每年见面的机会屈指可数。假期归乡的皮克忙于前往舞厅、剧院以及马术俱乐部的酒会，远足野餐时听法布雷加斯抱怨他的学生会生活、帮梅西规划与安东内拉的蜜月旅行。有那么一两个瞬间皮克会疑惑，拉莫斯每天都做些什么？很显然，拉莫斯在巴塞罗那没有亲人，似乎也没有朋友。拉莫斯对加泰罗尼亚语一知半解，看上去也没有深入学习的打算。他结婚了，做了一位老庄园主的妻子，也许不久后会成为母亲，但是说到底，他只是个二十三岁的年轻人。他不需要娱乐吗？他不需要舒活筋骨，尽情尽兴吗？杰拉德·皮克回想着自己某时偶然瞥见的一幕：当时他从主卧隔壁的书房出来，看到拉莫斯身穿睡袍、举着烛台从长廊走向卧室的背影。那间庄园主的卧室对于一个年轻人而言显然是个囚笼，但他夜夜如此，从无怨声。他的脚上套着软拖鞋，睡袍的衣摆摇晃，隐约可以看到小腿，腿部线条硬朗却流畅，向下连接着突出的踝骨。衣袍下的腿上可以看到一片暗色，那是刺青吗？一位贵夫人的身体上怎么可以有刺青？卧室的门轻轻闭合，烛火消失在门后，皮克的心思又归向了厌恶。法布雷加斯开始谈论他的哲学史教授，皮克躺进在郊外铺开的便携躺椅，努力把某些画面从脑海里赶走。五分钟后，他发现自己仍然直直地望着一丛矮灌木。

周四的时候，法布雷加斯发来电报，询问皮克周末想不想去骑马。“带上塞尔吉奥一起去。”他的父亲吩咐道，“塞尔吉奥喜欢骑马。”

皮克有强烈的预感：他的小母亲会让他在法布雷加斯和梅西面前抬不起头来。他非常、非常不想让他的好友们见到拉莫斯，虽然与此人成为名义上的母子完全不是他的选择。拉莫斯身上怪异地交织着倨傲的气质与劣等的风情，活像个经受过高等音乐教育的军痞，你得剥了他的衣服才能看出他究竟是什么。皮克被自己吓了一跳，这个念头过于自然地生长出来，缠紧了他的心。拉莫斯本人给他带来的震动在他心里久久不平，过了半晌，他终于意识到这个问题还关乎伦常。此刻他厌恶的心思化作了箭簇，搭上长弓，直射向他自己。他为什么会对自己的继母产生这种念头？因为拉莫斯不够典雅雍容，又有着特殊的身体，所以给人带来了可以欺侮的想法吗？晚餐时间，他试图与拉莫斯交谈，希望用一些亲人间的话题去淡解他的邪想。他谈论自己在曼彻斯特的见闻，装作不经意地问起拉莫斯从前在马德里的生活。拉莫斯用那双棕色的眼珠盯着他，挑起一个讳莫如深的笑容。“我在一家酒品经销公司上班，”他简单地说，语速缓慢，似乎在临时起草，“文书工作。”随后他就绝口不谈此事。他吃饱了，小口喝着餐后酒，手指轻轻敲着玻璃杯的杯沿，心不在焉。皮克盯着他的手，忽然注意到他的手掌外侧沾了些墨水，而拉莫斯本人并未发现。

当晚，皮克留神观察，发现拉莫斯在他父亲睡下后去了书房。他寻思片刻，推门进去，拉莫斯凭借一种非凡的警觉抬起头，给他一记迎视。

“你在写信。”皮克指出来。

“没错。”书桌朝向房门，拉莫斯搁下纸笔，靠在椅背上，望着皮克的双眼。他的双手在腹前相接，肩膀不着痕迹地紧绷，下巴昂起，摆出一个应战的姿势。皮克原本打算走到他身边，斜坐在他身侧的桌面上。皮克放弃了这么做。

“为什么不发电报呢？”皮克坐进拉莫斯对面的扶手椅。

“旧习惯。还是读信好。”他言简意赅。夏夜的闷热带着十足的凝重横亘在他们中间，拉莫斯站起身来打开窗户，几缕夜风送来草木香气与虫类的杂鸣。皮克问：“写给谁呢？”

这是个非常私人的问题，有些超出了拉莫斯的预料。“写给朋友。”他说。他欲言又止，没有多说一个字。

朋友。不错，皮克想，他当然会有朋友，在安达卢西亚或者马德里。他会在信中对朋友说什么？分享婚后生活？抱怨、诉苦甚至是求援？或者只是共同追忆一下往昔自由的日子，以汲取能够活下去的力量？也不一定。谁说如今的拉莫斯一定是痛苦的呢？他锦衣玉食，婚姻和睦，唯一的爱好似乎是读书，庄园里的藏书够他读一辈子。哦对了，还有骑马——

“很意外吗，Geri？”拉莫斯恰好在此时打断了他的思路，“早点休息吧。明天见。”

他也只好起身：“明天见，夫人。”

这次拉莫斯没有纠正他，也许是觉得此刻并不适宜。次日清晨，他们换上骑装，带了三五仆从，骑马去与皮克的朋友们会面。梅西很擅长策马，他与法布雷加斯并行，在林间骑得飞快。拉莫斯摆摆手，表示自己只想缓行。皮克表现得像位十分合格的继子，一直驱马跟在他身侧。天光尚早，万物在清淡的寒意中沉眠，拉莫斯谨慎地选择路线，以免让坐骑受伤。

皮克开始没话找话：“你很爱惜马匹。”

“少爷对我这么感兴趣？”拉莫斯拿他寻开心，“你同我讲话，每次开头的主语都是'你'。”

皮克被他逗得有点窘迫：“家人应当互相了解，不是吗？”

“也对。那就讲讲你自己。”

日光穿过枝叶的间隙，他们策马踏过落叶与尘泥。皮克讲起他的学校、不好吃的英国菜和仿制手法恶劣的西班牙餐厅、懒散的交通和同样在英国读书的法布雷加斯，法布雷加斯和梅西是他的发小，他们从会说话就认识。皮克的母亲去世得很早，皮克不喜欢待在家里，这也是他去留学的原因之一。英国人很有意思，只要你学会和他们相处，伦敦还算气派，你想不想去看看？皮克随性讲了很多，猛然一惊才发现自己兴许讲得太多了，他大抵只能给拉莫斯留下一个聒噪男孩儿的印象，这不是他的本意。他还不如多给拉莫斯讲讲巴塞罗那，毕竟拉莫斯是异乡人，让一个异乡人去听另一个人身在异乡的经历，结果不知会偏向共鸣和厌倦的哪一极端。但拉莫斯没什么异议，还很乐于附和他。时间飞逝，他们边谈边走，与另外两人汇合后共进了午餐。

黄昏时分，皮克和拉莫斯向朋友们作别，一同返回庄园。他们在宅邸门前，皮克站在拉莫斯的鞍边，伸出一只手扶他下马。拉莫斯将一只手交到对方的掌心里，下鞍时大腿发力，骑装长裤紧绷在腿上，那双腿已经被皮克注视了一整天。皮克迟迟地开口：“小心，夫人。”

“叫我塞尔吉奥。”他回答。

夏日匆匆过去，假期结束了，皮克与家乡告别，返回了曼彻斯特。他回到熟悉的学校，行走与坐卧时总是出神。他几次提笔，蘸了墨水又将笔掷下。他想起夏夜窗外透来的腥香，拉莫斯的面容在灯下不再那么孤僻；他想起清晨的树木与泥土，朋友们的马蹄声笃笃远去，他与他的继母策马蹚过溪流。他在纸上写：“亲爱的父亲——”他划掉了这行字。他写：“尊敬的父亲与母亲——”他又划掉了，把信纸团成一团。他再写：“父亲大人与夫人亲启——”他将笔扔回了墨水瓶。

他为此困扰了几周，兴许有一个月。秋末的某天，他收到一封电报，据说来自一位名字缩写为S.R.的夫人。皮克认为他们搞错了，因为拉莫斯不喜欢电报，他热衷写信。他狐疑又欣喜，一时间竟不敢拆读，仿佛认准了拉莫斯一定是要与他合谋。他忐忑并且愉悦，把报文揣在怀中，回到寝室才看。他拆展信纸，上面只有一行字：

“令尊逝世，速归。——S.R.皮克夫人”


	2. Chapter 2

丧葬期间，皮克与拉莫斯大约有两周的时间不得不每日相处。皮克在十二岁时失去了母亲，从那时起，他就认为自己在概念上已经成为了孤儿。他的妈妈，那位温柔、敏锐、富于智慧的女人，过早地与他作别，这使他在精神上援力不足的情况下长大成人。如今父亲也去世了，他的孤儿身份成为了事实。他得体地致辞，聆听每一位亲友的哀悼，与律师和代理人交谈，但他还是流了眼泪。那是个初冬的傍晚，皮克与拉莫斯从房产公证处离开，乘马车返回庄园。太阳西沉，暮色四合，田野的边际升起星光，皮克将前额枕在车窗上，冰凉的玻璃被他的呼吸染上水雾。他想起十余天前他匆匆离开曼彻斯特，舟车轮换，噩耗牵引着他奔波，从此他再也没有安宁。道路的颠簸一直延伸进他的梦，悲哀烧涸了他的喉咙，他阖上眼睑，终于发出一声啜泣。坐在他对面的拉莫斯抬起头：“你怎么了？”

毫无疑问，这是一句废话，但拉莫斯的声音很轻，也不恼人。车轮的辘响正可以掩去他们的交谈，没有人会发现这位新晋的当家人是否失态。然而皮克宁可拉莫斯不要管他，因为人们在伤心时总是容易建立依赖关系，而我们都知道这样的关系何其易碎。“没什么。”他把伸开的双腿收了起来，像是生怕与拉莫斯产生无意间的肢体接触，“太累了。”

回到庄园，皮克只吃了很少的东西，就向拉莫斯道了晚安。他回到自己的房间，坐在床沿上，发现这里出奇地陌生。窗外的一弦高月将月光投在地板上，床边不远处是他的旅行箱，昭告着他仅仅返家不久，并且很快又会离开。拉莫斯敲了敲卧室的门板，没等皮克抬头就不请自入。他在皮克面前的地板上盘腿坐下，仰起头来望着他。

“你有话就你先说。”拉莫斯的眼睛在月色下柔和了一些，“你说完我再说。”

“你说吧。”皮克懒得与他斗嘴。

“我想要搬去马德里。你父亲在那里也有几套房产，我搬进去之后，会与你通信。”拉莫斯迟疑了一下，攥住了皮克垂在膝上的手，“你也可以写信给我——如果你认为有必要的话。”

“为什么要回马德里？”皮克盯着他。

“你没怎么了解过你父亲的生意，是不是？”拉莫斯拍了拍对方的手，“他在马德里有几项合作需要人继续打理，交接方是我们共同的朋友。把这些交给我，你可以放心。”

“你是打算回到以前的生活去。”皮克给他下了判断，“因为这里从来不是你的家。”——但你是我名义上的最后一位亲人。这句话他没有说出来。

皮克处理完家事，很快返回了学校。他在曼彻斯特下了火车，被阴湿的雨雪淋得透寒，然后他病了一场，足足一周才走出宿舍。又过了半个月，他收到了拉莫斯的来信，获知了对方当今的住址。他坐在壁炉前，身上裹着毯子，手里的信笺被他捏得卷了边。炉火跃动不止，他出神良久，把信封丢了进去，信纸还攥在指间。他的手指松开，捏紧，松开，又捏紧。又过了一会儿，他走到书桌边，把拉莫斯写给他的第一封信夹进一册诗集。诗集来自学校的图书馆，期末清点书目期间，皮克的舍友自作主张，把宿舍里濒临逾期的借书都还了回去。皮克去图书馆找过几回，没有找到。

此后的三年，他们没有见过面。起初拉莫斯寄来了不少信，他的手写体有种跋扈的草莽气息，话语间却又总是过于温热，这让皮克感觉十分怪异。“我已经解决了一些必要的事。我打算去曼彻斯特与你共度圣诞节。”他在信中写，“如果你愿意，可以用电报来回复我。”皮克慢吞吞地写了回信，又隔了半个星期，才把信件丢进邮筒。“你不必来。校务繁冗，我抽不开身。”皮克用自幼被苛求的精致字体回复道，整封信带着傲慢的语焉不详，仿佛这能构成一次报复。他的心中怀着无端的愤恨，认为他的继母抛下了他。他也说不清自己究竟希望拉莫斯为他做些什么，他只是发自内心地认为这些都不够，远远不够，拉莫斯怎么敢用这些来打发他？自顾自地离开巴塞罗那，留下一座空宅和一个夏天的热梦，他把皮克当成什么？后来他们渐渐地不再通信了。皮克认为他们双方都明白这件事情没有平息。

再后来，皮克顺利拿到了学位，约会过一两个女孩儿，并且蓄起了胡须。他听闻梅西带着安东内拉返回了位于南美洲的家乡，皮克乘上去伦敦的列车，与法布雷加斯见了一面。他们在酒馆靠窗的位置彻夜相谈，街灯的光芒升起又熄灭，他们饮酒直到黎明，皮克哈哈大笑，脑袋枕在法布雷加斯的膝上，心知自己没有必要再回巴塞罗那。

皮克在伦敦向马德里发了一封电报：“不日抵达，勿回。”他即刻定下行程，潦草地出发了。一路上他仔细回想，只觉得近年来总是顺水浮流，没有一刻扎根。他的记忆里有一团巨大的区块被旅途所占据，火车、轮船、载客马车，唯有一段短途郊游的记忆令他最愉快，那是温顺的驯马与舒适的马鞍，树林里有薄薄的凉雾，身侧与他并驾的人没有看他，但也没有看其他人。看一看我吧。他心中三年前的自己、甚至更年轻的自己一齐复活了。你看一看我，我们去森林深处，不教任何人知晓。他靠着车窗，摸摸自己的胡须，咧嘴笑了。真傻。他想。我怎么才明白呢？

皮克抵达了马德里，找了一处酒店暂住。他虽然没有随身携带拉莫斯写给他的信，但他早已对那处住址烂熟于心。他不立刻登门，是因为想要先暂作休整，简单点说，就是希望拉莫斯见到的他足够好看。黄昏过后，皮克在城中小逛了一番，修整形容，随意解决了晚餐，然后返回了酒店。不足半个钟头后，他听到有人敲门。皮克打开房门，浑身一震。拉莫斯站在门外，毫不避讳地打量他，视线从头到脚扫了几个来回。皮克也盯着对方，没来由地紧张不已，差点卸掉门把手。拉莫斯剪短了头发，也蓄了胡须。他看上去比从前要强壮了一些，面颊更为刚毅，一双圆睁的棕色眼睛倒是依旧熟悉。

“我还以为我的人搞错了。我说不可能，他们坚持说你确实在这里。”拉莫斯扯开一个笑容，“近来好吗，Geri？”

“我很好，夫人。”他下意识地回答。拉莫斯被他逗笑了，给他一个拥抱，用力拍了拍他的肩膀。

拉莫斯的变化非常明显。从前皮克见到笼中的野兽，只知道它的珍奇，却不曾体会它的野性与美丽。如今的拉莫斯神态舒展，不忧不惧，与从前戒备又漠然的样子判若两人。“你又长高了，是我的错觉吗？”拉莫斯在带着皮克返回公寓时这么说。皮克有点失望地发现，拉莫斯对待他的态度总有一种长辈对晚辈特有的爱怜与宽和。晚些时候，他们开了一瓶好酒。拉莫斯举起酒杯：“致毕业。”玻璃杯相碰发出脆响，荡至杯口的酒像一颗心的悬跃，皮克应声说：“致重逢。”

接下来的几天里，拉莫斯带着皮克在城市里周游，品尝了许多上好的美食。他像个君主一般，依次展示马德里的风物。皮克没有什么意见，他们一起度过了一小段平静的日子，相处方式几乎可以称得上是亲密——在太阳门广场的长椅上并肩而坐，谈论节日与历史，用隔油纸包裹的三王节蛋糕在他们手中散发出橙花蜂蜜的香气，不远处的钟台传来悠悠钟鸣，这一切是皮克来到马德里之前完全不敢想象的。直到一个午后，他们在马佑广场的回廊下用咖啡时，拉莫斯的视线不断滑向皮克的侧后方，稍作停留又赶紧移开。“看到熟人了？”皮克冲他挤了挤眼睛，“不如给我介绍一下？”拉莫斯没有回答，挥手招来侍者，索要了钢笔与卡片。他用一种只有密友能够辨认的、龙飞凤舞的字体匆匆写了些什么，然后把卡片交给侍者，请他代为递达。侍者转身离开，拉莫斯努力掩藏着焦躁，无意识地用叉子拨弄着碟中的餐点。皮克回头看去，正对上一个男人的目光。

“是他吗？”皮克示意拉莫斯抬头。

“对。”拉莫斯猛然回神，“对。抱歉，Geri，在这里等我三分钟。”

他冒冒失失地站起来，向那人走去。那男人与拉莫斯身量相近，略微年长一些，英俊并且沉稳，旁边一位漂亮的女士大抵是他的妻子。他们轻松地交谈了一会儿，皮克有些莫名其妙，好在拉莫斯及时赶了回来。“今天晚上我要离开几个小时，”拉莫斯低声说，不忘开个玩笑，“我猜你能照顾好自己，对吗，好孩子？”

“去哪？我去接你回家。”他本能地应了一句。

“得了吧，”拉莫斯拍拍他的手背，“免得我明天这时候四处张贴寻人启事。”

那是皮克到达马德里以来最漫长的一个夜晚。他很快发现了这座城市究竟有多么无聊，于是只好命令车夫带他返回公寓。他等待，在起居室里踱步；他钻进书房，手指蹭过所有藏书的书脊；他赏鉴了屋中悬挂的所有油画，可惜他对此一窍不通。炉火噼啪作响，他沏了茶，茶水慢慢变冷。月亮开始下落的时候，他终于听到了街上的响动。有人在他的门外起了争执，他急急跑下双层公寓的楼梯，拽开大门。他中午见过的那个男人站在门外，把醉酒的拉莫斯交到皮克的怀中。“有劳了。晚安。”那人按下帽檐向他致意，随后便离去了。

皮克架起拉莫斯的身体，半拖半抱地带他进屋。他把拉莫斯安置在沙发上，起居室里相对明亮，他忽然看清了拉莫斯嘴唇上有亲吻的水渍与红痕。他解开拉莫斯的大衣，发现衬衫的前襟大敞，领带歪斜着拽紧，像个颈环似的束在脖子上。他的继母、他最后的亲属、他仰慕至今的人在深夜喝得烂醉，被别的男人送回家来，大衣下面凌乱不堪，昏昏沉沉地倒在他眼前。皮克的手抓住拉莫斯的侧颈，掌下的皮肤一片滚烫。

“夫人，”他说，“你干了什么？”

拉莫斯张开眼睛，棕色的眼珠并未聚焦。那双眼睛里没有他。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警告：乱伦，dub-con，直白的双性描写，腿交，dirty talk，slut shaming  
> 确定能接受再往下看

良久，他们终于视线相接。拉莫斯看着皮克，咧嘴笑了：“杰拉德。”

皮克的手还攥在拉莫斯的颈侧，拉莫斯抓住了皮克的手腕，拇指在他掌根摩挲几下，迷茫却又亲昵。这反倒刺痛了皮克——他总是这样吗？如此熟稔的、暧昧的动作，仿佛已经做了千百次，变成了下意识的邀请。皮克突然意识到他对他的继母一无所知。皮克几乎完全不清楚他的身世、他的好恶，不知晓他走过了怎样的路才跌进了婚姻的牢笼，也不懂此刻的他为什么会放任自己乱作一团然后半躺在继子的面前。他反握住拉莫斯的手：“那是谁？”

“谁是谁？”

“送你回来的人。”

“他谁也不是。”拉莫斯挥了挥另一只手，“没关系，不要紧，别管他。”

皮克站了起来，一侧膝盖落在拉莫斯的大腿旁边，身体前倾，把对方笼在自己身下。他的继母困惑地盯着他，紧接着就被他扼住了喉咙。拉莫斯似乎终于察觉了皮克的愤怒，他半醉半醒，茫然地去掰逐渐收紧的手指，抽动的双腿踢到了皮克的脚踝。

“告诉我他的名字。”

皮克不擅长威胁别人。如果此时他眼前有面镜子，恐怕他也会因为自己的模样而吃上一惊。他的牙齿格格作响，眼中的怒意扭曲了面容，形成了前所未有的凶暴神情。他把身体压上去，制住拉莫斯踢动的双腿。他们第一次靠得如此之近，即使他偶然间想象过这一情形，它也应当更温柔——最起码应该是和平的。拉莫斯被他扼得脸色发红，刚好应衬红润的嘴唇。反抗的四肢继续挣扎，皮克勃起了。

“给我松手！”拉莫斯哑声呵斥他，“你忘了我是你什么人？”

“你他妈才该想想这个问题。”他扳起他的下巴，用视线锁紧了他，“塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯，你是谁？你凭什么在马德里横行挥霍？你签账单时写的是什么？宴会里的人管你喊什么？你他妈是老皮克先生的寡妇，你是皮克夫人。”

“教训起我来了，混帐东西——”

皮克剜了拉莫斯一眼，低下头来咬住对方的嘴唇。拉莫斯因为震惊而停止了扭动，一时间没有防备，由着皮克的舌头钻了进来。湿热的唇舌间溢出血的味道，拉莫斯抬起手肘击向皮克的胸膛。两人之间空隙很小，姿势不便发力，再加上醉酒之后手软，皮克痛是不痛，只是怒火更甚。他捉了拉莫斯的双手，交错攥着按在一处，另一手就向下摸去，解开了拉莫斯的腰带。

“你们做了么？”

“没有！住手！根本没有！”拉莫斯拱起膝盖，不过很快就被皮克压了下去，“我警告你，杰拉德·皮克，我不会再说一遍——”

皮克握住了拉莫斯的阴茎，拉莫斯没说完的话断在了喉咙里。皮克抓着对方尚且软着的老二，用力套弄，直到它在他手中充血直立。拉莫斯骂不出来了，仰起头来喘息，胯部抖动，不知是迎是退。皮克往掌心吐了一口唾液，又重新贴回柱身，混着阴茎顶端渗出的液体一起搓揉。拉莫斯受人掌控的样子让他移不开眼。我抓住你了，他想。一阵卑陋的狂热攫获他，他像个紧盯轮盘的赌徒，全然不理会自己推出了多少筹码，贪婪与嫉妒交织为孽火，烧透了他的心。皮克的动作粗暴，攥着拉莫斯手腕的力道像是要捏碎腕骨。拉莫斯脱力地向下滑躺，大腿似乎要开始痉挛。皮克用力掐住阴茎的根部，不许他射。

“告诉我，”皮克又重复了一次，“他的名字。”

拉莫斯混乱地摇头，透明的前液不断泌出。皮克的手指又紧了紧，逼出一声尖叫。

“伊克尔，”他妥协了，“伊克尔·卡西利亚斯。”

他射在了皮克的衣服上。直到他射完最后一小股精液之前，皮克都没有停止攥揉。皮克不再钳着他的双手，不过拉莫斯此刻也没有力气反抗。他的裤子被皮克剥光，拉莫斯的第一反应是夹起腿来，掩藏他早就无需掩藏的秘密。

“你的姘头？”皮克的视线被拉莫斯腿上的刺青吸引了。那是一些非常引人注目的文字与墨彩图案，分部在大腿上半段以及小腿后侧。他怎么会给自己刺上这么多东西？“三年而已，拉莫斯，你还非要选个结了婚的男人？那个词你会用加泰语说吗，”皮克换成了加泰语，一板一眼地在他耳边教他，“'荡妇'。”

拉莫斯也许没听懂，也许听懂了，只是不敢相信皮克在对他说这样的话。他带着一点嫌恶开口：“他不是——姘头。”他专注地琢磨了一会儿，似乎突然对自己目前的处境不再关心，“他是我从前的老板。”最终他挑了这么一个词。

皮克嗤笑了一声。他打量了一下拉莫斯夹起的双腿，索性把他两条腿一起抬起来，两只膝窝一起抄在左臂上。他拨开拉莫斯的阴囊，看到了下面的阴唇。那画面与他的想象很不同，非常怪异，但格外令他血脉贲张。他想起那些下人们的碎话，他们管新夫人叫半雌儿，说半雌儿如何漂亮和恶心——都是一派胡言。他所看到的一切完全不恶心。拉莫斯能把冲突的特质互相并合，常规的想象力不能够质疑他。皮克的手指贴了上去，捻着外阴的轮廓。

“把腿并紧。”他命令道。

“干什么！”

“干你的腿缝。”皮克解开了自己的裤子，掏出阴茎，“给我夹紧了。”

他把老二塞进对方大腿中间的缝隙。拉莫斯找回了骂人的力气，命令皮克从他身上滚下去。“看看你是个什么东西吧，拉莫斯。”皮克接住他挥过来的拳头，把他按死在沙发上，“旧相好在咖啡厅里碰上一面就可以操你，凭什么我不行？”

他把阴茎一直压向拉莫斯并起的腿根，紧紧贴上阴户，然后才开始磨蹭。皮克完全勃起了，尺寸十分惊人，龟头顶得对方的囊袋向上翻起，柱身蹭开阴唇、抵紧了阴蒂，阴茎根部还能磨到后方的穴口。腿根处柔嫩的皮肤让皮克很舒服，阴唇里很快流出液体，这使他的抽插非常顺利，他自顾自地猛干了几十下，拉莫斯的腿挂在他手臂上抖个不停。

“伊克尔没有——没有碰我——”他颤声陈述了事实，“——他不肯。”

这倒是让皮克有些意外。他暂停了动作，抽离阴茎，放下了拉莫斯的腿。他蹲下来，用手分开对方的外阴，一探究竟。小阴唇湿漉漉地含拢在一处，并没有刚刚被插弄过的迹象。

“这还真是奇了。”皮克嘴上这样说，心中却有些得意——兴许是因为白天时那人也看到了我呢？他重新抱起拉莫斯的双腿，又一次把老二塞进那双结实有力的大腿中间，“难为你湿成这样。”

听了这话，拉莫斯一阵瑟缩，好像他的整个自我都被两句简单的评价一语揭破。皮克心里有些不是滋味，他敏锐地注意到，拉莫斯真的因此感到痛苦。证据就是那种故作漠然的神态在拉莫斯身上再度萌生，他几乎又变回了那个留着半长头发的新婚妻子，明明站在老皮克的身边，却含混不切地看着继子的眼睛。他缩回了自己无形的蚌壳里，力求能够好整以暇地审视身边的人。

“赶上了算你走运。”拉莫斯停顿了一会儿，渐渐重新掌控了自己的声音，“你是个小败类，哈，懂吗？从你——脱我衣服的时候开始，你他妈就够被我弄死了——”

皮克狠撞了他几下，阴茎凶猛地刮蹭着水流不止的阴穴：“你请便。让我见识见识。”

“多么惊人的一桩丑闻，皮克家族的公子哥儿，干了他的——”

皮克用吻堵住拉莫斯的嘴，身下的动作更快了些，感觉到对方的腿根被他蹭得肿热。唇舌湿滑地搅动，下体的淫液糊满了他们相嵌的地方，皮克听到拉莫斯的嘴里有小小的呜咽声，心知他女体的一部分也已经十足情动，于是趁机哄他：“你若是夹得足够好，我会快点给你。”

拉莫斯的大腿肌肉绷紧了，两腿交错移动，伺候着皮克的阴茎。他的阴唇一吮一吮，像要引着老二向里去。皮克被他侍奉得相当舒爽，还不知真插进去又是如何痛快。

“什么败类，什么丑闻，”他扯着拉莫斯的头发，逼迫他仰起脸来，“你和我哪有分别？”

“你——”拉莫斯压着哭腔吼他，“赶紧进来！”

皮克自然不能回绝。他最后享用了一番饱满的大腿，然后打开拉莫斯的双膝，向两侧按下。他用龟头抵上雌蕊的入口，浅浅地顶弄，却不往里进。

“最后一个问题，想想你的名衔，然后回答我。”皮克说，“你是谁的？”

拉莫斯已经不能再思考，他的整个下半身都在颤抖，意识无法战胜身体的渴求。“你的，你的。”他驯顺地应答，“求你别再——”

皮克的手指撑开了阴道，打断了他的恳求。湿透的穴肉吮着他，他的指头仿佛钻进了某种水生动物的体腔；但那里又热得要命，没人能够相信一个男人的下身会有一张这么乖妙的小嘴。皮克把拉莫斯从沙发上抱下来，让他平躺在地毯上接受指奸。拉莫斯的上衣没有脱去，衣扣在激烈的动作中扯掉了几枚，壁炉的火光映亮他裸露的胸腹和双腿，全身都汗水涔涔。

女穴总算被扩成了四指宽度，拉莫斯的眼泪开始不受控制地往下淌，皮克抽出手，换成阴茎。他的阴茎粗长得令人难以置信，扩张过的穴口吞起来仍有些费力，拉莫斯的两腿在皮克腰间抖个不停，皮克索性按住膝窝往下压，把对方的身体折起来困在自己掌下。他小幅度地抽送，逐次深入，慢慢把尺寸骇人的阴茎喂进去。等到拉莫斯被他的阴茎嵌死在他身下、没办法继续挣扎的时候，皮克腾出手来去揉弄穴口上方的阴蒂，把那粒小小的肉芽捻得熟红，淫水淋淋漓漓地淌出来，两人的下体都被浇得浑湿。皮克的阴茎进了约莫三分之二，拉莫斯开始讨饶：他的秘穴总归是比女人要窄一点，一时不能习惯这种没见识过的巨物。皮克也不急于入底——他不急这一时了。皮克把拉莫斯揽紧在怀里。他们还有很多时间。

“记住你刚刚承认的事情。”他用牙齿咬着对方的耳垂。

拉莫斯被他干到潮吹，嘴里只有喘息和尖叫，无法再作答。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一点点笛万内容

皮克钻出马车车门，马尔科·阿森西奥跟在他身后下来，绕到车前打赏了马夫。阿森西奥是个修长结实的小伙子，尚未成年，个头儿还在飞长。偶尔提到他的时候，拉莫斯会夸他使得一手好枪。

“后生可畏，杰拉德。”拉莫斯说，“有些年轻人能让你很意外。”

皮克为此在心中给阿森西奥暗暗记了一笔，不过这孩子做事让人挑不出错。他带领着皮克走进厂房，穿过酒窖，成排的酒架在昏灯下黑影幢幢。仓库另一侧的门后传来震动声，阿森西奥把门打开，侧身让对方进去。

“请吧，皮克先生。”他摆了一下脑袋，“老板在等你。”

你应该叫他皮克夫人。杰拉德在心里纠正道。皮克先生，皮克夫人，这样听着就不错。不过他没说出口，只是点头致谢。杰拉德·皮克走进巨大的声浪里，仍然没有习惯与这种噪音相处。那是一间相当高阔的仓室，正中央是一座拳击擂台，上方的聚光灯晃得他眼睛一痛。擂台周围摆着阶梯连椅（事实上，没有多少人甘心坐在上面），整个场地约莫能容纳三四百人。台上的两位拳手还在互相试探，尚未展开激斗。皮克撇开前排观众挥舞的肢体，绕到拉莫斯的固定席位旁边坐下。

“我来晚了！”他在海浪般的人声中冲着拉莫斯的耳朵喊话。

“不晚！来得及你下注！”拉莫斯大声回答他，“你最好赌那个金头发的小个子赢！”

皮克的目光回到台上。拉莫斯说的那位拳手是东欧面孔，身量不高，体格紧实。他的眼中有种非比寻常的镇静，这种富于智慧的神采将他与一般拳手区别开来；他把侵略性藏在背后，就像猎豹伏低身体并且隐去足音。那副聪明样子是天性与经验的融合。

“他是你的拳手？”皮克问道。

“哪敢！”拉莫斯大笑着给皮克介绍坐在自己另一侧的人，“他属于伊万·拉基蒂奇先生。”

“幸会。”皮克与对方握手，总觉得此人眼熟，“我可曾见过您？”

“能给您留下印象，太荣幸了。”拉基蒂奇露出一个灿烂的笑容，“我前几年在加泰罗尼亚营生。”

皮克感到有点亲切，一时兴起换成了加泰语：“在巴塞罗那吗？”

“巴塞罗那，是的，大部分时候在那儿。”拉基蒂奇的加泰语说得相当好，“除了经营拳手，也做某些演出的代理人。与您有几面之缘，皮克先生。”

两个人的加泰语有来有往，拉莫斯没空搭理他们，他站起来，手臂高振，脚下步步靠近擂台的围栏：“卢卡！”他的声音淹没在无数的呐喊声中，催促着金发的拳手尽快解决对方。小个子拳手的速度非常快，台上的另一个男人比他高出十几公分（没错，这里不按体格选择对手），基本跟不上他的动作。卢卡防御时的闪躲令人无法捉摸，他后退半步的时机也叫人反应不及，而在拳击中，后退半步意味着蓄势进攻。他如此地机警灵活，爆发力又超乎想象，每一拳都杀意十足地击中要害。对手被打倒在地上，身躯蜷缩起来。裁判开始读秒。

“无论人们信不信，卢卡都会赢。”拉基蒂奇眨了眨眼睛，“下他的注一准儿没错。”

当晚的赌局都结束后，观众散去，皮克把拉莫斯压在那一片昏暗的酒架之间，舔吻他的脖子。“老板，”他像模像样地学着阿森西奥的语气，“我的赌金和利息呢？”

“你别顶，”拉莫斯半心半意地推他的脑袋，肩膀撞上酒架的边沿，“别他妈的搞塌了——”

第一次干炮之后的早上，皮克在拉莫斯的卧室里醒过来，他的继母躺在他怀里，满印着刺青的后背贴着他的胸膛。前一天夜里，当他剥去拉莫斯的最后一件衣服，让拉莫斯面朝下跪伏着挨操的时候，他才知道对方的身上居然有这么多刺青。那些兽类的肖像、宗教的印纹和各种他不能辨识的图案爬满了身下人的皮肤。“你很嗜痛？”他攥着对方髋骨的双手用力回带，几下抽插都猛地撞在宫口上，刻意制造些疼痛。拉莫斯被他干得叫声嘶哑，低下头来只顾得上喘气，不理会他的问题。

昨夜在壁炉前交媾的记忆悉数涌回他的脑海。黏湿，烘热，酒精的味道，性的味道，一切都非常清晰。他心底升起一种晦暗的满足，如果他有条尾巴，必定会蛮横地圈住他怀里的人。他把鼻尖埋在拉莫斯的肩颈处，脸颊贴着跃动的脉搏。皮克第一次感觉到他们之间不再有时空和身份的错位，他的两臂就足够铸成一把锁，将他迷恋的人留在此地。拉莫斯在他怀里翻过身来，他的继母看着他，棕色的眼睛眯成一条缝，神色不明：“醒了？”

皮克被拉莫斯的眼神吓得一个激灵。他发现，只需要睡一觉的工夫，拉莫斯就足以将自己从破碎混乱的状态中拼起来，重新装戴獠牙和利爪，做回一个猎食者。皮克终于开始客观地审评这件事——我睡了我的继母吗？出于对另一个男人的妒忌？我怎么还躺在这栋房子的主卧室里而不是被剥掉皮挂在门廊上？皮克张了张嘴：“我——”

虽然皮克本人有点慌乱，但他的老二还是准时晨勃了。充血的性器顶住了拉莫斯的胯骨，拉莫斯讽刺地故意惊呼了一声：“是谁在打招呼？”他的手在被子下方移动，钻进两人的身体中间，握住了那根昨天干过他好几轮的阴茎。皮克倒抽了一口凉气，生怕对方手腕一折把自己废了。

拉莫斯给他打了个相当不错的手活儿，然后从床上爬起来，打算去擦洗身体。皮克盯着他起身的动作，在拉莫斯分开的双腿间看到了他红肿的穴口，两瓣不能合紧的阴唇上沾着已经凝固的精痕。皮克想叫住他，但又不知喊什么才合适，只好唐突地开口：“弄在你里面——我很抱歉。”

拉莫斯觉得好笑，他赤身裸体，在房间门口转过身来看着床上裹着被子的皮克。“我不会怀孕。这么说你放心了？”他又补了一句，故意让对方难堪，“你以前就不奇怪我怎么没给你添个弟弟或者妹妹吗，Geri？”

此后他们就保持了这样的关系。白天应酬生意，两人各自一副正派打扮。皮克端起矜贵的架子也是人模人样，他高挺、英俊，擅长谈笑，受过良好的教育，即使不故意出风头，也足够夺眼。拉莫斯反倒有心炫耀自己的继子，乐于给他扩展人脉，又把几爿支路生意全权交给他。而在夜间，门锁咔哒落下，皮克便再也不称对方为夫人。

在老宅的餐桌上，皮克曾经问过拉莫斯在马德里以什么为生。当时拉莫斯回答说自己做的是酒品营销，大体上他没有说谎。现如今，拉莫斯名下的酿酒厂位于托莱多，产品不仅销往马德里，也送往南部城市。当然了，来钱最快的路子还当属从马拉加出港并驶往大西洋对岸的那些货船，不过拉莫斯对此从不多谈。他对赌马有过兴趣，在皮克到来后，他把他的几匹赛马以及在赌盘中的份额都丢给了他的继子。拉莫斯最近又着迷于地下拳击比赛，他调整了几个酒仓的货储，腾出一间作为拳场。许多拳手的代理人被吸引至此，身边带着他们搏命换钱的伙伴。还有些拳手单枪匹马，摸不进正规赛事的大门，拉莫斯也允许他们参赛。“这是在擂台上展开的斗牛。”拉莫斯说，“摘下你的帽子来，Geri，向勇士们致敬。”

不久，拉基蒂奇赠送给他们两张马戏表演的戏票，这家戏团相当有名，他们的团长曾与拉基蒂奇合作。如今他们巡演至马德里近郊的赫塔菲斯，拉基蒂奇正好邀请拉莫斯和皮克前去赏光。皮克很享受这场演出，拉莫斯却不以为然。他们坐在特等宾席上，拉莫斯对驯兽表演流露出了明显的厌恶，皮克也就不好再多说什么。结束之后他们搭乘出租马车，当晚出郊看戏的人很多，返程时入城门的车马排起了长队。两人在车厢里等得无聊，拉莫斯对坐在他对面的皮克勾了勾手，叫他过来。皮克弯着身子凑上前，冷不防拉莫斯一把将他拽倒在自己怀里。皮克的膝盖磕在座位的边缘，痛得他嗷嗷叫，拉莫斯赶紧疼惜地吻他的嘴。他们黏着地吻了片刻，拉莫斯贴着皮克的嘴唇说：“来吸我。”他解开腰带，把皮克的肩膀按下去，然后把阴茎送到对方嘴边，用手揉着他继子的耳朵。皮克叼住嘴边半硬的老二，慢慢往里含，喉咙裹住龟头。拉莫斯发出舒服的叹息，手指绕进对方的发顶。马车忽然动了起来，时停时走，皮克呛了几下，呻吟出声，干脆把阴茎吐出来，开始咳嗽。

他们听到车夫用力敲了敲车厢的前板：“先生们！”他紧张地提醒着，意有所指。拉莫斯笑出了声，他把皮克从地上搀起来，悄悄告诉他：“我们的好车夫以为你是我召的男妓，生怕城门的警卫刁难我们。”

当天晚些时候，皮克把拉莫斯的手绑在床柱上，抓着他的腰往自己的阴茎上撞。那张雌穴被他干得熟了，渐渐能吞下他的整根阴茎，宫口也学会了稍稍打开，迎着他往里钻。阴唇被撑成了一个饱胀的肉环，紧紧地吮着入侵的老二。皮克的手指从阴蒂往下捋，翻开汁水丰盈的蚌肉，拉莫斯扭着身子，那些液体在他的挣扎间淌进股缝里。皮克把阴茎暂时抽出来，两指伸进穴里捣弄几下，挖出足够多的淫水，然后摸上后庭。拉莫斯惊得身躯一弹，皮克用左手按着他，阴茎又插回原处，右手开始玩他的后穴。拉莫斯发出一阵有些仓皇的呜咽，嘴里求个不停。

“现在谁更像男妓了？”皮克嬉笑着问。滑腻的手指捅了进去，把紧涩的后洞也操得又湿又热。

两穴同时被玩弄，拉莫斯的阴茎颤巍巍地吐着稀薄的精水，几乎什么都射不出来了。女体的部分却还兴致高昂，止不住地潮吹，腿根附近挂满了蜜液。拉莫斯有点狼狈地想要往后躲，但他双腿抖得厉害，皮克又把他揽得很紧，他双手被缚着，也没办法把对方推开，只能由着继子把自己干得混乱不堪。拉莫斯得承认他喜欢这个，否则他怎么会纵容皮克到这种地步？

皮克也是吃准了拉莫斯不仅爱他的老二，还爱他在床上蛮横的行事风格。除了他杰拉德·皮克，还有谁能与拉莫斯这么契合吗？那些为拉莫斯鞍前马后的小家伙，他们算什么？他们不配见到拉莫斯身体的秘密，也不配与他行欢。他与他的继母对彼此怀有同样恶劣的欲望，他们因此而平等地站在上天的审判之下。他绝对、绝对不会允许拉莫斯再抛开他了。从今往后他们就是相缠相生的枝与藤，互相噬取养分，直到其中一方死枯。

皮克解开拉莫斯被缚的双手，揉着那手腕上的绳痕。他细密地去吻拉莫斯的嘴唇，他的继母在高潮后的迷茫中顺从地被他吻着，含混地念他的名字。杰拉德，杰拉德。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 卡西水的渊源

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文停更

塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯十九岁那年来到了马德里，人们都说圣卡西从塞维利亚带回来一个吉普赛小婊子。那时候的拉莫斯筋骨稚嫩，体态未熟，跟在卡西利亚斯身边活像个不合时宜的待嫁姑娘。伊克尔·卡西利亚斯自有一套说辞，如果有人问起来，他会说他在塞维利亚的赌场里结识了塞尔吉奥，这个卡玛斯男孩儿在轮盘赌桌前代人坐庄。塞尔吉奥热情、麻利，身边的赌客都能被他说服，把成摞成摞的钱码挥向诱人的未知。

这番话后来也传进拉莫斯的耳中，他简直快要笑断了气。拉莫斯在卡西利亚斯的嘴唇上用力地吻了一下，他亲爱的圣卡西、圣伊克尔，真叫他喜欢得不行。他们在会客厅里百无聊赖地等待来客，拉莫斯拽走卡西利亚斯手里的报纸，翻身骑在对方膝上。卡西利亚斯的耳廓被湿软的舌头轻轻舔着，他握起拉莫斯的腰：“下去，你这放荡的小混蛋。”

“我爱你，你这古板的小甜瓜。”拉莫斯回答，“我打赌那些意大利人迷了路，绝对不会突然从窗子里飞进来撞破别人的美事。”

他亲吻他的伊克尔，带着一种发烧般的快乐，在真假不辨的幸福感中轻轻摇晃。几个月前，拉莫斯在赌台边第一次见到卡西利亚斯——那是个高贵的正派人，拉莫斯这么想着，绝对是位好先生。寻常赌客大多有种精神上的龌龊，贪婪中生出惶惶不安，全部的灵魂（假若他们确实有的话）都在黑与红、单与双之间两极震荡；另一些赌客则不会这样，他们富有，纯粹把赌钱看作消遣，输与赢只供他们把玩概率，这意味着他们对于同台下注的大多数人的场外命运一无所知。他们不了解苦难，也不关心苦难。不过话说回来，这间屋檐下的苦难往往与赌瘾相寄而生，并不见得总是有被同情的价值。

而卡西利亚斯不属于上述的任何一种。他确实也是来解闷的，押上五个或十个金币，观赏轮盘转动的过程。但他不耍阔人派头，不会在输钱后故意作出一种漫不经心的神气；他也不会在赌码被推来拢去时昂首向同行人炫耀自己的好运气，因为他打心底清楚，一切横财都有不义的本质。他几乎有一种悯然，但他对待嗜赌的伙伴很有分寸，不至于显得可笑。

“女士们，先生们，今晚的倒数第三轮！”拉莫斯坐在轮台的庄家席上，高声宣布着，余光看向不远处深色头发、苍白皮肤的男人。这是个善意的人，性情内敛，懂得藏锋，而他的眉眼却又出自最硬最薄的刻刀。我要知道他的名字。

拉莫斯忽然有点理解了他所见过的各式赌鬼的狂热，这种孤注的狂热也曾受到过他的鄙夷。一旦你认定了某个人，你原本的自我就会被攒成一团，化作你掷向未知时的赌资。那时候拉莫斯十九岁了，几年前与亲人失散，除了卡玛斯之外只到过塞维利亚。他偶尔坐庄，但多数时候也只管吆喝；他在这间赌场里可没有固定薪水，想要存钱还得靠每夜散场前搭上某些阔老爷的马车，陪他们回城中的度假酒店里歇上一夜。他的身体有特殊的秘密，赌场老板偶尔会把他扯进账房或者酒窖里干他几回，隔天给他安排个像样的客人。他似乎忧患蛰伏，又似乎无忧无患，但卡西利亚斯出现了，这说明在赌场里码牌的日子该结束了，拉莫斯不想始终被人打开腿按在洒满扑克牌的赌桌上，度过他也许不算很长的余生。

 

七年后的拉莫斯在睡梦中醒过来，心跳的隆隆声撞上鼓膜，震出马蹄奔踏的乱响。他仿佛从百尺的海下浮上水面，思绪被蛮横地扯紧，又痉挛着回到头脑中。他出了些冷汗，睁开眼睛，发现皮克正在盯着他，蓝眼睛一眨不眨。皮克把拉莫斯扣进怀里，抚摸他的后背：“嘘——没事了，没事了。”他的继子说，“做噩梦了吗？”

见拉莫斯不回答，皮克在他嘴上亲了一下，又问他：“梦见什么了？”

“着火了。”他随口扯谎。

 

他闭上眼，又想起当晚赌场打烊之后，卡西利亚斯留下来与新交的朋友攀谈了一会儿。拉莫斯慢腾腾地收拾赌台，心里焦躁得要命。过了不久，他突然意识到对方在端详他。他赶忙把视线迎上去，对方露出一个微有歉意的笑容，以示无意打扰。拉莫斯冒冒失失地开口了：“先生，像您这样的好绅士，应该去试试法国人爱玩的'三十到四十'。”

“谢了，朋友。”对方这么说，“我记下了。”

“那是一种纸牌游戏。”他舔了舔嘴唇。

事实上，拉莫斯记得太多太多的细节，这让他在某些时期颇为记恨自我。起初他设想得很完满——我要找人带我离开塞维利亚，去东部或者北部，不再出卖身体，不再受人摆弄，过上他妈的属于自己的生活。卡西利亚斯富有又英俊，活脱脱是马德里映来的一座蜃楼，远方的召唤吹到你耳边了，你能忍住不动身吗？他无暇多想，懒得分辨自己心中有多少爱意又有多少野心，直到有一天他发现自己不需要蓄谋也能够衷情表白。那是一个在静谧中喃喃的时刻，凌晨时分没有月色、只有烛火，他吻了吻伊克尔的眼睛，他在最初的最初就为这眉眼心醉。他吐出的句子使他自己吃了一惊，但他即刻就坦荡地接受了爱情。

那是一段非常、非常快乐的日子，所有的亲吻都像石榴色的甜酒，他浸渍在幸福中，仿佛每时每刻都在牧野上飞驰。卡西利亚斯赠给他一匹马，拉莫斯把她叫做“尤卡坦”，给她银灰色的皮毛配上棕红的鞍鞯。天气晴朗时，他们常常去马德里的近郊骑行，安达卢西亚出身的男孩子擅长骑马，在这件事上他总算可以胜过伊克尔一筹。尤卡坦很聪明，又很灵顺，四蹄仿佛踏着风与云，载着他奔跑时能把卡西利亚斯远远甩在身后。拉莫斯调转马头，绕过一个圈，朝着卡西利亚斯奔回来。他牵着缰绳蹭回伊克尔身边，两匹马的马身挨得很近，两人的膝盖几乎要贴在一起。拉莫斯炫耀般地眨了眨右眼，卡西利亚斯伸手攥住他的后颈，将他勾过来，亲了一下他的嘴角。

那时候拉莫斯没能够醒悟，自己从此就与一切曾经为他所不齿的赌鬼不再有区别。你用一百个金币押了红，赚了两倍的钱；连本带利押了双，又赚了两倍的钱；于是你跃跃欲试，准备押一次'零'——万一你他妈就赚赢了自己的一生呢？这种欲望在赌场中算不上可悲，毕竟赌场从不欢迎道德家；但是，也许吧，在爱情中它总是很可悲的，尤其是当你下注的对象是一个已经订婚的男人。

重新介绍一下伊克尔·卡西利亚斯。他身高六尺一寸，长得好看，说话风趣，是个彬彬绅士，将来会继承一个爵位。他的未婚妻是一位来自托莱多的千金，他的准岳父曾是他父亲的战友。卡西利亚斯主要生活在马德里，名下的酒品生意足够自给开销，因而不必依附于家庭。所有人都认为他是一个很好的青年，这样的人通常都会自然而然地积攒尊重，人生轨迹不该出现任何问题。他在良善的土壤中长大，有仁厚的品格和健全的精神，同时也有一种自发的热力，这样的热力使他敢施援手，同时又使他能够将自我稳定于正途。因此，当拉莫斯请求卡西利亚斯带他离开塞维利亚时，卡西利亚斯不会拒绝；但是，两年之后，出于同一种原则，他不会为拉莫斯更改他的婚期。

那一年入秋颇晚，夏日漫长的尾声久久不绝，天气的反常被看作兵戈之象。报纸的标题飞满了对欧洲命运的预测，兑票行里人心惶惶。征兵的海报和传单爬布街巷，战争的实感终于散播开来。某个早上，塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯醒过来，在晨光中摸了摸伊克尔的头发。他钻进被子下面，爬到对方的腿间，轻轻扶住伊克尔的阴茎。他凑得更近了些，托起肉柱贴上自己的脸颊，缓慢地磨蹭，耻毛刺得他下巴发痒。听到卡西利亚斯半梦半醒中的哼声，拉莫斯心情不错，伸出舌头从阴囊开始向上舔，直到含住龟头。他用舌尖在冠状沟处绕了半圈，然后把嘴唇环上去，开始吮吸。被单下方本就缺少空气，嘴巴里的物事逐渐胀大，顶满了他的口腔，带来更多的窒息感。他用双唇包裹着柱身，缓慢地向里吞去。卡西利亚斯的腿抖动了一下，很显然他马上就会被含醒。拉莫斯收紧双颊，吞咽几下，喉头噙住了阴茎顶端。卡西利亚斯确实醒了，他坐起身来，一把掀开被单，他的吉普赛男孩儿嘴里含满肉棒，用被笑意柔化的眼睛望着他。拉莫斯慢慢地吐出性器，钻进对方怀里，卡西利亚斯捉住他的腰，将已经湿润的雌穴套上自己的阴茎。

那个早上和从前的无数个早上一样平常，拉莫斯短暂地即兴想象他们将会一生都这样亲昵地醒来，如同一切凡夫凡妇。晨间性爱结束后，卡西利亚斯的手指缠抚着半长的发丝，开口说道：“我做了一个决定。”

 

 

拉莫斯非常确信，如果把选择摆在皮克面前，这位公子哥儿也会前去参军。这些上等人家的子弟，别说是吃枪子儿，怕是连鞭子都没挨过，他们没见过断肢、残颅和破碎的肚肠，以为所谓的死亡就是躺在永远宽阔温暖的床铺里等待死神的一个吻。富有的青年们在学校和沙龙里听腻了恭维，他们摩拳擦掌，准备去战场上一展身手，把真正的价值熔铸成胸前的勋章。卡西利亚斯甚至愿意为此推迟自己的婚期，战事在即，家国为重，这一套说辞倒是叫人挑不出毛病。“你确实渴望有什么东西搞乱你一成不变的生活，对吧？最开始是我，而我作为一个理由显然不够好，所以你决定做什么呢，你决定去打仗。”拉莫斯啐了一口，卡西利亚斯随军队离开马德里前的日子几乎都被他们用来吵架，“现实太难捱了，你他妈是奥克诺斯，而我是你养的那头畜牲。”他把卧室门板甩出一声巨响，重重地踏上楼梯，钻进了书房。多年以后的此刻，他躺在其他人身边，追忆起这一切，终于确认了自己在后悔。如果能回到那时，他应该更冷静、更温和地设法劝说伊克尔留下来。但是他不能。

皮克的手臂还环着他，手掌在他的脊背上滑动，揉了揉他的肩胛骨，又勾上去捏按他的后颈。皮克问他：“哪里着火了？”

“家里。”拉莫斯继续随口作答，“就这间房子。”

他的继子想了一会儿：“那你就是布隆希尔德，我会骑着格朗尼、穿过火焰高墙来找你。”皮克打了个哈欠，“在那之前，布隆希尔德尽管睡觉。”

皮克把脑袋拱进他的颈窝：“睡吧。”


End file.
